


Kill and Win

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The boss wants Jensen dead and he's willing to hire someone for it.





	Kill and Win

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Your character's boss wants character to do something against their morals.

"I need you to kill Jensen."

My eyebrows rose in question. "Why?"

My boss waved his cigar around. "He's getting everybody stirred up. Talking about unionizing everyone. I won't have it!" He banged his fist on the desk.

"Why me?"

"Because you're chums! Buddy-buddy. You'd never be suspected and you could do it any time."

I wiped my glasses with my handkerchief, biding my time.

"And you're the perfect killer. Silent, shrewd. You see my side of this?"

"I see it."

"Well, then. That's settled." He leaned back in his chair confidently.

"And what do I get from this?"

"Hell, anything you want! You want to be foreman, be foreman. You want to be vice president, be vice president!" He pointed his cigar at me. "The point is, there's no way you can lose."

I put my glasses back on and looked at him. "Can I get it in writing? Become vice president."

"Sure, why not?" He sat forward and grabbed a pen, scrawling out his message on a piece of paper. "Here you are, vice president. And not a bad thing, either. No, this will put you right on top!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Let's have a drink." He turned his back to me to pour another glass. I picked up the letter opener off his desk with my handkerchief.

The secretary was still not at her desk when I left. She was down with the rest of the company, listening to Jensen lecture about what good the unions would do.

I cleaned my glasses again. It was so distasteful, getting blood everywhere. It wouldn't do at all.


End file.
